


Just Her Style

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "fashion?", Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Thirteen's outfit, clothes anyway, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: The Doctor is sure that Jackie's going to love her new look.





	Just Her Style

“You just wait, Rose,” the Doctor said with a smile. “She’s really going to love it. I mean, would you look at these braces?” she asked, channeling a younger version of herself as she pulled the braces away from her body with her thumbs so she could admire them up close again. “They’re so...so...yellow! Who doesn’t love yellow?!” She exclaimed joyfully as she fairly skipped around the console, working with Rose to land them in contemporary London.

Rose circled the TARDIS console in perfect sync with her wife, hitting the appropriate buttons and switches with a wry smile on her face. “Whatever you say, love.”

“Oh, c’mon, Rose, don’t be a spoilsport. Take the bet.” 

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself, darling,” Rose replied when she glanced at the Doctor and saw her eyes were wide with excitement. “You’ve never won.”

“This time is different. I know it. I can _feel_ it.”

There was a slight jolt as the TARDIS landed. Rose put her arms around the Doctor’s waist and kissed her. “I admire your confidence,” she said, her voice getting a bit husky. The Doctor leaned in, ready to kiss her wife even more deeply, but Rose pulled back and looked her in the eye. “Loser deep cleans the spatial compressors.”

The Doctor’s lip started a downward turn, but before it turned into a full pout, she quickly recovered her earlier bravado. “Deal. I hope you’re ready for the Spigavian grease you’re going to get all over you. Took me weeks to get the rotting cabbage smell out of my clothes last time I cleaned those compressors.”

“And it will this time, too,” Rose replied as she flounced out the door and into her mother’s living room on the Powell Estate. Jackie was sitting in her favorite chair reading a magazine, which she didn’t look up from as she said, “what have I told you about parking in my living room, you ridiculous ma--” The _n_ in “man” fell off as she turned to look at her daughter and son-in-law...well, apparently, _daughter_ -in-law, now. Closing the magazine, Jackie looked the Doctor up and down.

“Hello, Jackie,” the Doctor said, a hint of nerves coloring her new Yorkshire accent -- did lots of planets have a Yorkshire? 

The gender change didn’t really faze Jackie much at all, as she knew it was a possibility and that any version of the Doctor would love and care for Rose and vice versa. Jackie would love them both no matter what, too. Wanting to reassure the Doctor that her being female wasn’t an issue, Jackie said, “Hello, sweetheart. Had a bit of a change, have we?”

The Doctor nodded and Jackie gave her a small smile, but quickly furrowed her brow after one more head-to-toe gaze at her daughter-in-law. After an agonizing fifteen seconds of silence, Jackie finally turned to Rose and said simply, “ _What_ is she wearing?!”

Rose burst out laughing and the Doctor huffed in frustration, moving closer to Jackie to give her a better look at her ensemble. 

“But...but...I was sure you’d like my look this time! Did you even notice the braces? They’re yellow!” 

As the Doctor began to pout, Rose tried and failed to contain her giggles, choking out, “Have fun cleaning those spatial compressors, Doctor.”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m not making this bet with you ever again,” the Doctor said. This time she really pouted, and Rose gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to hug her mum. 

When mother and daughter broke apart, Jackie moved to hug the Doctor, but the look in the other woman’s eyes made her hesitate for just a moment. She’d seen the Doctor in multiple forms now, and there were always a few drastic differences, but some things stayed the same no matter what. That subtle look of insecurity, one almost no one ever saw, was one of those things, and Jackie saw it now. She folded the Doctor into a warm embrace, trying to convey as much motherly love and support as she could. Without saying anything too mushy, of course. She and the Doctor didn’t do mushy.

“ _You_ look wonderful, sweetheart,” she murmured reassuringly, and she felt the Doctor relax. “As for the clothes...I’ll take you to Hendrick’s tomorrow. They’re having a sale.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by something Jackie Tyler herself, Camille Coduri, said at the 2018 Gallifrey One con. She said that Jackie would have no problem at all with the Doctor being a woman because she knows the Doctor and Rose are in love, but that Jackie would still give the Doctor a once-over and exclaim, " _What_ is she wearing?!" Camille actually did the look and the line onstage. It was hilarious and perfect.


End file.
